gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Kobayashi
was a character who first appeared in the anime TV series Mobile Suit Gundam. Personality & Character Hayato was one of Amuro Ray's neighbors and was also close friend with both Amuro and Fraw Bow. Short and stocky and with a tendency towards insecurity, Hayato often measured himself against his friend Amuro's accomplishments. This reaction created a slight one-sided animosity between Hayato and Amuro. By U.C 0087, years after becoming a husband and father of three, Hayato was then a very mature man. His leadership qualities were shown several times during the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War: He wholeheartedly accepted Quattro Bajeena a comrade even after learning that the AEUG agent was his old enemy Char Aznable, or when he and Karaba made an evacuation of the citizen of Dublin while a fallen colony was just moments away above them. History One Year War During the Zeon infiltration of Side 7, Hayato drives his car on his way to be evacuated as all Side 7 citizens were ordered to, he's spotted by some Zeon pilots. Fraw goes outside to find her neighbor Hayato Kobayashi and is frustrated that Hayato didn't warn Amuro of the evacuation, he simply responds by bitterly commenting that if military engineers like Amuro's father hadn't come to the colony, they wouldn't need to evacuate. He escapes with his friends on board the White Base and his home colony is destroyed, when Char infiltrated the hangar on the SCV-70 White Base, Hayato assisted in trying to shoot him down. He was later assigned as a soldier on the ship by Bright Noa. He eventually started co-piloting the RX-75-4 Guntank alongside Ryu Jose, acting as the gunner while Ryu acted as pilot. After Ryu's tragically heroic death to save Amuro from Crowley Hamon, Hayato had to pilot the Guntank modified for use by one pilot, even during the latter part of the story in which the White Base joins the main Federal fleet up in space. In the last part of the second compilation movie, Soldiers of Sorrow, Hayato was assigned to a second Guncannon (C-109) which he piloted all the way through the third movie, Encounters in Space. It's at this part of the story that Hayato confessed his hopeless struggle to be as good a pilot as Amuro to Fraw Bow, which serves as a precursor scene to the two becoming slightly more romantically involved as the final part of the story played out. In the novelization of Mobile Suit Gundam, Hayato is one of Amuro's fellow cadets and is a backup pilot. When Ryu is killed, he takes over the other Guncannon, but still feels jealousy of Amuro's skill and power. Unlike the anime, he never tells Fraw Bow of his insecurities and ends up dying during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. After One Year War In U.C 0082, Amuro, Fraw, Hayato, and the orphans reunited on a trip visiting Izumo-Taisha, a Japanese cultural heritage site that has a connection with the Kobayashi's ancestor. During the trip, Hayato privately expressed his wish to propose to Fraw and begged Amuro not to go between them. When the group visited Totoori sand dune, the children were taken hostages by Zeon assassins who had then been hiding under the sand. They belonged to the Uragang company loyal to M'Quve, and they had attempted several failed assassination attempts againsts Amuro. In a heroic moment, Hayato used his martial art skill to disable the assassins. The group were latter saved by a combination of the Zeon soldiers' incompetence (their YMS-15 Gyan broke down the moment it rose) and the timely arrival of Federation agents. Gryps Conflict By U.C. 0087, Hayato had married Fraw, who was pregnant by this time, and adopted the White Base's kid mascots Katz, Letz and Kikka. He was also the leader of the Earth-based anti-Titans group, Karaba, and the owner of the Kennedy Space Museum. First Neo Zeon War Hayato was eventually killed in Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam by Neo Zeon ace Rakan Dahkaran, when Hayato was assisting AEUG in an attempt to rescue the civilians of Dublin after Neo Zeon had targeted the city with a Colony Drop. Gallery File:HayatoKobayashi.jpg File:HayatoKobayashi-2.jpg File:HayatoKobayashi(Zeta).jpg File:HayatoKobayashi(Zeta)-2.jpg Zeta Gundam Define 142.jpg|Hayato Kobayashi as seen on Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define hayato_z_0001.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Hayato_Kobayashi_Super_Robot_Wars_X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Notes & Trivia *Hayato Kobayashi was originally voiced by Kiyonobu Suzuki for Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam and Gundam ZZ animated series. In Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation, however, he was voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, who has voiced characters in several other Gundam series, including Shiro Amada in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Muruta Azrael in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, and Papa Sydney Lewis in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front. *Unlike some of the other mobile suit pilots in Gundam, he is not a Newtype. This is symbolized by his name, which comes from that of a Japanese infantry hero of the Second World War. Some characters in first Gundam who do become Newtypes have names taken from Japanese fighter aircraft of that war. ja:ハヤト・コバヤシ Category:Deceased